


Some Sort of Crisis

by mousapelli



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, First Time, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Phone Sex, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 08:03:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17220083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mousapelli/pseuds/mousapelli
Summary: Tsukishima can't stop thinking about their first time his entire train ride back to Miyagi, because it's so much worse to know exactly what you're missing.





	Some Sort of Crisis

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ravyn_ashling](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravyn_ashling/gifts).



> Written for 2018 SportsFest, Bonus Round 2. Quote prompt was "I didn't know that I was starving 'til I tasted you." - Hailee Steinfeld
> 
> Set in Tsukishima's last year of high school, Kuroo in his second year of university.

They shouldn't have done it. Tsukishima can't stop thinking that his entire way home on the train, staring out the window and thinking about the smell of Kuroo's sheets and Kuroo's mouth hot on his throat and Kuroo's weight pushing him down into the mattress. Kuroo's legs wrapped Tsukishima's waist and his voice breaking right against Tsukishima's ear.

Tsukishima squeezes his eyes shut and wishes they hadn't done it at all, worst of all because it's his own fault. Kuroo's been so careful with him for two years of this annoying distance, and Tsukishima knew why but just thought that nothing could be worse than the impatience twisting his stomach and crawling over his skin like ants every time they so much as held hands in physical space. He'd looked Kuroo in the eye and told him that he was fed up and wanted to just do it already, and then kissed Kuroo until Kuroo gave him what he wanted. They'd spent the entire day in Kuroo's bed, figuring out that there were a lot more ways they fit together than Tsukishima had guessed on his own, and it hadn't been close to enough.

Tsukishima was more and more worried with each passing kilometer that "enough" might not even be a thing that existed.

"Fuck," he groaned softly, letting his head thump against the train window. He's got a whole year of high school left, a whole year of this, and there was no guarantee it wouldn't be more on the other side of university entrance exams and graduation.

He picks at his dinner, brushes off his mother's questions about Kuroo until she demands to know if he had a fight with Kuroo-kun or what, and answers Yamaguchi's texts in single characters until even he gives up, telling Tsukishima he'll see him first thing in the morning and then he wants all the details. Upstairs in his room, he grits his teeth through the homework he has left, and then flops on his bed, glaring at the ceiling. He could try to jerk off but he already knows it'll make it worse if there's only his own hand to touch himself, for a day or two anyway.

"Hi, Tsukki!" Kuroo exclaims into the phone when he answers. He always gets so delighted when Tsukishima calls him first that sometimes Tsukishima just hangs up on him. "Home safe?"

"Yeah." Tsukishima closes his eyes and thinks that this was stupid because he can't seem to get any more than single words out anymore than he wanted to answer any of Yamaguchi's questions fully. "Yeah."

"You super sore?" Kuroo asks, part apologetic and part empathetic. "My _abs_ , dude. Tomorrow they're gonna know exactly what I did when I try to serve and end up on the ground in the fetal position."

Tsukishima snorts in spite of himself. "A little. It's fine. Take a hot bath, you'll live."

"Ah, I kinda like it? Sorry, that's weird, just…" Kuroo clears his throat. "I like the reminder, I guess. Hey, are you ok? Since it was your first time and all. And your second, and your…y'know I kinda lost count."

"It was more or less one continuous act," Tsukishima mouth says, on smart-ass autopilot, then cringes at himself. "I'm fine."

"Yeah, that's the fake 'I'm fine,' so try again, buckaroo." Kuroo's voice softens. "Are you freaking out? If you don't feel great about it, that's really ok."

"It's…I…" Tsukishima knows he isn't going to be able to get any of the right words out and grits his teeth, frustrated with himself. "Sorry I forced you."

Kuroo starts laughing, one quiet snort and then a whoop of it that makes Tsukishima pull his phone away from his ear with a frown. " _Force_ me? Oh man, Kei, that's like the dumbest thing I ever heard you say. I wanted all of that so bad for, damn, forever. But I knew it would make this part really, really hard and…"

"And?" Tsukishima prompts. Everything with them is hard, and there's a cold spot in the center of his chest from wondering exactly how much difficulty either one of them can put up with.

"And I don't want to be something hard for you," Kuroo finishes, quietly enough that Tsukishima has to thumb up the volume of his phone. "This is your last year of high school and I want it to be fun, like mine was. I don't want to be a thing that makes it hard."

Tsukishima has to swallow hard against the lump in his throat. "Idiot." He draws a deep breath, hating the way his skin prickles with the sense memory of Kuroo hugging him tightly, muttering half-asleep sappy shit into the curve of Tsukishima's shoulder. "It doesn't matter whether it's easy or hard, I can't stop this year happening. And if it's not something I have to put effort into doing, then it's not very satisfying, either. So shut up."

"Tsukkiiiiii," Kuroo whines, voice wavering. "I hate it when you're cooler than me. Also my bed smells like you and it's the worst. I super hella miss you being here."

"Don't say 'super hella,' you dweeb," Tsukishima tells him. He feels a little better, sort of, hearing his own frustrations are shared. "I wouldn't hate it, if you were here. I thought about jerking off but it kind of sucks doing it myself now that you've…whatever."

"Oh? Ohoho," Kuroo purrs, suddenly very interested, and this seems like it's going to be something else Tsukishima regrets intensely. "Y'know, Tsukki, since we're breaking down the walls in our relationship and stuff, there's other stuff we can try too?"

"No," Tsukishima tries to cut him off. It's too late.

"I will totally do the phonesex with you," Kuroo encourages. "Wanna go right now? I already had my hand in my shorts anyway."

"EW, what the fuck," Tsukishima demands, but he's laughing because _ew, what the fuck_ , and everything still sucks, but at least he can have the sound of Kuroo's voice for the next couple weeks until he can have his hands again.


End file.
